


Проблемы каждый год

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), White House Down (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Vampires, Римминг, Фистинг, ангст, вампиры, групповой секс, дарк, драма, лавхейт, насилие, нон-кон, семья, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: насилие, любовь/ненависть, изнасилование, групповой секс, фистинг, римминг, нецензурная лексика, графичное описание откачки крови, особенности вампирской физиологии, убийства, смерть некоторых персонажей, кинк семьиВампир неосторожно решил провести банду охотников через обряд, который проводится раз в год.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП
Kudos: 3





	Проблемы каждый год

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность и имена персонажей позаимствованы у персонажей фильма «Штурм Белого дома» (White House Down) и Орёл Девятого Легиона (The Eagle). Эмил Стенц, Джон Кейл

Джон наблюдал, восседая на троне. В этот раз слуги ему прямо-таки угодили. Нужно в следующий раз не жалеть для них крови и золота. Группа охотников, атаковавшая Цитадель, была не только наглой, отчаянной и хорошо вооружённой. Она была прекрасной. Ни одного случайного деревенского мальчишки в рядах. Все, как один, бывалые солдаты. Все, как один, шли на смерть, чтобы нанести решающий удар. И все, как один, будут не сожраны сегодня, а пройдут через обряд Наречения. Их главный прикован к постаменту на четвереньках, без одежды. Его мощная грудь ходит ходуном, а серые глаза горят спокойной ненавистью человека, которому дай в руки клинок, сумеет им воспользоваться за секунды. Его люди вокруг постамента, на коленях. Джон буквально залюбовался беловолосым гигантом. Он не думал, что сможет в своем посмертии встретить человека крупнее себя. За спиной каждого охотника, кроме лидера отряда, стоит Сопровождающий. Этот вампир будет ласков с охотником во время обряда и надкусит его. Эта глубокая откачка как бы метит жертву, подвязывает на поводок Зова и охраняет от посягательства других Ульев. Жертва будет обращена тогда, когда пожелает Джон. Именно он это сделает.

— Какая красивая ночь, правда? — Джон ласково улыбнулся своим гостям. 

Время играет с вампирами в злую игру. Он был обращён вампиром-друидом, ещё будучи римским солдатом. Тогда он был красивым юношей с идеальным лицом и телом. Глупым, но сильным, беззаветно преданным Риму. Но шли века, и душа его старела, наполнялась цинизмом и злобой вначале. Потом просто безразличием. А его тело юноши по-прежнему восхищало и смущало людей. И запутывало других вампиров. Все они, атакуя его Улей, думали, что его легко убить. Красивого наглого мальчишку. В конце битв он подвешивал их снаружи замка на серебряные цепи и лежал в гробу, слушая их животные визги, когда солнце начинало палить их плоть. Он никого никогда не щадил. Этих охотников он тоже щадить не будет. Может быть, пару столетий им быть его слугами. А потом пусть или убираются, или горят, подвешенные на замковых стенах. 

— Смотря для чего и кого, — Эмил насмешливо приподнял бровь. 

Даже сейчас, проиграв, раздетый, прикованный и в какой-то степени уже этим униженный в глазах своих парней, он не терял присутствия духа. И злости. О, да. Те, кто знал его по-настоящему, понимали, что именно теперь, когда он молчит и почти безразлично смотрит на окруживших их врагов, его злость достигла предела. Когда он от души и во всю силу своих мощных лёгких орал, его боялись куда меньше, мол, поорёт и остынет. Но уж если кто-то замечал на себе такой спокойный взгляд в тишине, то тут же находил повод резко спастись бегством. 

— Для нас и для вас, — Джон встал с трона и спустился к ним. Его ноздри трепетали, как у огромного зверя. Нет запаха страха — это похвально. Злость. Настороженность. Не более. 

Джон обошёл гостей по кругу. Его слуги, как по команде, сделали шаг назад, чтобы он мог коснуться каждого, погладить по волосам, приласкать мощные плечи. Впитать воспоминания. Джон улыбнулся. Да, исключительно ценный улов. Он прошёл в центр постамента и сел у главного за спиной. Осторожно потянул к себе. Цепи зазвенели, сдвигаясь, и человек по имени Эмил Стенц оказался перед ним на коленях спиной к нему. 

Джон продолжил говорить, обнимая его за талию: 

— Ночь летнего солнцестояния. Самая короткая в году. Ночь Жизни. Прекрасный праздник. Сегодня смерть не касается своей дланью живых. Мы не убьём вас. Одного из вас мы обратим. Других замкнём на обращение. И раз в год в эту ночь будем превращать одного из вас в вампира и привозить сюда. Пока вы все не окажетесь здесь. Одной бандой близких друзей. Навсегда вместе. 

Человек по имени Герберт рыкнул, дёрнувшись в цепях. Человек по имени Скип Тайлер тихо всхлипнул. Он единственный среди них не был солдатом. Специалист по вооружению. Пожалуй, Джон заберёт его вторым после их главного. Такого человека опасно оставлять охотникам. 

Эмил на мгновение напрягся, но тут же расслабился в руках вампира. Нет, он не будет радовать эту проклятую тварь. Он бросил взгляд на Скипа, поймал его взгляд. Еле заметно кивнул ему. Потом хмыкнул: 

— Как я могу тебя называть, зеленоглазый? 

— Последние пятьдесят лет я называю себя Джоном Кейлом, человек, — ответил Джон, осторожно целуя его сзади в шею. 

— Принято. Мне вот что интересно, Джон: ты так долго жил, что решил создать для себя персональную свиту? Ну, ту самую, которая проводит тебя в загробный мир? Ну, или во что вы там верите… не силён в ваших богах, — нарочито насмешливый тон, ноль реакции на прикосновение прохладных губ к шее. Нечисть, нежить. Нечеловек со своими тупыми развлечениями, омерзительными для людей. Что с него взять? 

Джон обвёл мужчин взглядом. Приласкал им беловолосого гиганта по имени Вадим. Скорее всего, после обращения огромный человек сможет превращаться в белого медведя. Джон схлестнулся с таким двадцать лет назад, когда путешествовал на Север. Скорее всего, русского завалить будет так же сложно. Ещё красив восточник по имени Ястреб. Но, с учётом того, как его трясёт, страх погубит его и сведёт с ума: он наложит на себя руки. Это страшно — знать, как ты умрёшь, и ждать своей очереди. 

— Я уже в загробном мире, Эмил. И да, вы украсите мою свиту. Начнём? 

Удары сердца человека резко участились, когда один из слуг передал Джону сосуд со смазкой, и он запустил пальцы в тело человека. 

— Твою мать, а это зачем? — прошипел Герберт сквозь сжатые зубы и шарахнулся от слуги. Слуги как раз встали на колени перед охотниками и начали нежно ласкать. 

— А ты не догоняешь? — Эмил резко выдохнул. — Старичка на красивости тянет. Я же рассказывал. Рано или поздно любого упыря на этом клинит. Когда других радостей… не остаётся. 

Глаза он прикрыл. Да. Они в большинстве своём знали о прошлом своего вожака. И они практически все разделили с ним постель, когда он принимал их в отряд. Можно сказать, что охотник Эмил Стенц тоже двинулся и в чём-то перенял привычки врагов. Он создал себе стаю. Клан, улей — назвать можно было любым подобным словом. Но всё же одно дело, когда знают с его же слов. А другое, когда видят своими глазами. Остаётся только надеяться на то, что тело не подведёт его на глазах у его людей. 

— Великие древние, наконец-то! — Джон тихо засмеялся. — Я встретил человека, который назвал меня старым. Я не против, Эмил. Но всё же тебя нужно наказать. 

Джон размазал смазку по руке. Чистой рукой вцепился в шею охотника, а кулак смазанной резко втолкнул в него. У Джона всегда были большие кулаки при изящных запястьях. Человек закричал. Восхитительный запах крови потёк по залу. Герберт взвыл почти одновременно с Эмилом, вырываясь из цепей. Как же всё же они близки. Все. Джон кивнул, давая сигнал. Слуги тоже начали их ранить. Никакой откачки из шеи, но парней нужно немного отвлечь. Джон бил кулаком внутрь Эмила, любуясь кровью, дорожками стекающей по ногам. Там повреждения значительные, но Джон питался всем телом, и кожа на руке впитывала кровь. 

— Ты очень сильный, да? Ещё немного, и ты ослабеешь от боли. 

— П-позёр зубастый, — сквозь зубы и слёзы прорычал Эмил, выгибаясь настолько, насколько позволяли цепи. — А жаль… т-тебя. Ждёшь от всех… ненависти… зовёшь её… будишь… и за неё… наказываешь. Беспросветно… жалок… 

Больше говорить он не стал, понимая, что его голос и впрямь слабеет. Всё тело содрогалось от боли, сжималось, чужой кулак внутри казался раскалённым металлом, выжигающим внутренности. Но у него нет права на слабость. Даже если эта тварь обречёт его на вечность, полную унижения и муки. 

— Хороший, — Джон куснул его за шею, — лекарство! 

Слуга принёс ему шкатулку с медицинскими свечами алого цвета. Они были изготовлены из крови Владыки, смешанной с лекарством и маслом какао. Но прежде чем втолкнуть свечку в охотника, Джон не отказал себе в удовольствии ввести язык внутрь израненной задницы Эмила, собирая кровь. И используя свою, чтоб закрыть повреждения. Потом он Эмила отпустил. Тот снова рухнул на четвереньки, тяжело дыша. 

Джон решил развлечься, пока действует лекарство. Этот парень, Моттс. Чертовски хорош. Джон подошёл к нему и, встав на колени, стал вытирать кровь с руки об его грудь и лобок. Потом поднёс руку к его губам. Герберт посмотрел на него диким взглядом, полным ненависти к нему и обожания к тому, кому эта кровь принадлежит. И взял пальцы в рот, стал их обсасывать. 

Джон захохотал: 

— Ну хоть кому-то нравится наш маленький праздник. Ты жив, Эмил? Не спи. А то я переключусь на него. Или на малыша Скипа. 

Охотники молчали. Их ненависть искрила в воздухе, как и страсть. Слуги справлялись хорошо. Или люди слишком любили своего лидера. Стояло у всех без исключения. 

— Не рано ли… ты начал мне приказывать, Владыка? — в последнее слово Эмил вложил максимум яда. — Что это за хрень хоть была? Неужели за века жизни ты не научился чему-нибудь менее банальному? Да, пожалуй, признаю, что я удивился. Но лишь тому, как по-идиотски выглядело это в твоём исполнении. 

Джон ухмыльнулся и, поцеловав Моттса напоследок, вернулся к Эмилу. Если лает, значит жив. Значит можно продолжать. 

— Я умер тупым малолетним солдафоном. Мы консервируемся во времени. Чего же ты хочешь, Эмил? Никакой гениальности, одна импровизация. 

Джон устроился позади Эмила и вогнал в него член на всю длину. Восхитительно. Они все просто восхитительны. Их мысленные проклятья звучали музыкой. Как и молитва Ястреба своему богу о защите. Как и причитания Скипа, который готов был встать сюда вместо Эмила, лишь бы тому не делали больно. Секс ничто по сравнению с этой музыкой чужих эмоций. Сам Эмил отключился от происходящего. Мысленно вспоминал план какого-то боя, когда он ещё был военным, а не охотником. Джон двигался в нём, вынимая почти полностью и вталкивая обратно. Но при этом следил за этим удивительным планом. Он тоже был военным. Банально интересно. 

— А я бы там растяжки не поставил, — прошептал он Эмилу на ухо, куснув его немного. 

— А ты бы со своими римскими мыслями не лез в современную стратегию, — усмехнулся Эмил, выгибаясь, отчасти поддаваясь, но в то же время притупляя ощущения своего тела. — Вы были круты в своё время. Но всё же просрали страну варварам, не смыслившим ничего. 

Невольно он царапнул пальцами камень постамента, едва не сдирая ногти. 

— Ну ты же меня поучишь, правда, правда? — заканючил Джон невинным голоском, при этом быстро дроча охотнику по всей длине и вбиваясь в него быстрее. 

Блин, ну что за мужик. Даже изнасиловать нормально нельзя, чтобы не заржать и не почувствовать себя дебилом. Пожалуй, он будет единственным слугой, которого Джон готов допустить в свою постель. Когда он соберёт всех его ребят вместе, устроят шикарную оргию. Может быть, они попытаются укусить его все одновременно и обескровить. Не самая паршивая гибель. 

— Если ты перестанешь выделываться при моих людях, — тихо ответил Эмил. — Я оценил. Они не оценят. Я сегодня сдохну как человек. Считай это моим последним желанием, Центурион. 

— Я мог бы тебя полюбить, — прошептал Джон и поцеловал Эмила. А потом вонзил клыки ему в шею, наслаждаясь криками экстаза. 

Надо было, чтобы его парни излились одновременно с окончанием обряда. Слуги не подвели. Всё было правильно и восхитительно красиво. Эмил бился в его руках, Джон оставался в нём, ощущая восхитительную дрожь умирающего человека. Он выждал правильное время и поднёс запястье к губам Эмила. Тот пил жадно, вгрызаясь в рану. Джон гладил его по груди, смотря при этом в глаза каждому охотнику. Они не сдались. Но они осознали весь ужас происходящего. Они потеряют Эмила. Кто-то на год, а кто-то на годы. И когда встретят, он уже будет другим. Может, он даже их не вспомнит. Наконец Джон отвёл руку. У него у самого кружилась голова. О, он отдал Эмилу больше, чем надо. Из слуг он будет сильнейшим. Он вышел из Эмила и освободил от оков. Тот бился на камнях, переживая последние муки трансформации. 

— Всё закончилось, господа. Вы свободны. Вам дадут золото и средства выбраться отсюда. Мы с Эмилом сами найдём каждого из вас. 

Джон прикрыл глаза, переживая чувство невероятного наслаждения. Пожалуй, это лучшая его ночь за многие годы. 

*** 

Джон стоял у окна и смотрел на тело на полу. Эмил сидел около Ястреба и гладил как слепой по лицу, по воняющей потом и алкоголем одежде. Тех бандитов они сожрали ещё на входе, а от трубного рёва Эмила разбежался весь обслуживающий персонал мексиканского борделя. Когда в Ястреба стреляли, он зацепил вазу с цветами и сейчас пафосно валялся в куче розовых лепестков. 

— Он нарывался, ты же знаешь. Не смей пытаться его обратить. Он в решето. Если что и создашь, то только безумную тварь. И нам скоро уходить. Ночь летнего солнцестояния самая короткая в году. 

— Да что ты понимаешь, — тихо произнёс Эмил. — Он был моим хозяином ещё до того, как ты меня встретил, Романах. Я его даже любил какое-то время. Как собака своего человека. 

Он поднялся и страшно ухмыльнулся: 

— Может быть, я огорчён, что теперь не могу ему вечно мстить за это. 

Романах. Именно так в последнее время Эмил повадился называть тварь, которая считала себя его господином. Так называли римлян представители диких племён, живших на территории Британии. В частности, то племя, чей друид сделал Джона вампиром. Кажется, римлянина слегка бесили эти воспоминания. Джон усмехнулся. 

Эмил был поразительным существом. Год. Год он не выпускал его из постели. Первые дни, когда Эмила охватила жажда, они путешествовали по всему миру, и Джон кормил его кровью, жизнью. Заливал так, что, когда Эмил кончал на нём или под ним в джунглях Амазонки или в трущобах Бразилии, из его члена вместо спермы выходил фонтан крови. А его глаза всегда были алыми от прилившего в черепушку избытка корма. Но стоило Эмилу хоть немного отойти от кровавого угара, и в его взгляде поселялась грусть. Он был спаян воедино со своим отрядом. Он просил Джона рассказывать о жизни каждого. И Джон напрягал все свои способности. Он узнал, что Ястреб попал в беду, и они избрали его первым. Джон мог бы лететь быстрее, неся Эмила в потоках своей вампирской магии. Но Джону не нравился Ястреб, и он не хотел его в семью. 

— Следующего выбираешь ты, генерал. 

Эмил оскалился: 

— Легатом легиона или императором не назову, не надейся. Ты сдох центурионом, хоть и первой центурии четвёртой когорты. Им и останешься. У вечной консервации свои минусы, верно? Клинок или яд, римлянин? 

— Яд, — ухмыльнулся Джон, — клянусь моими богами, я не готов пока сунуть под себя человека, который тебе поклоняется. 

— Они все поклонялись мне, Юпитер меня подери, — засмеялся Эмил, подходя к нему и нагло обнимая за талию. — Просто каждый по-своему. И да, мне будет интересно посмотреть, кто победит: ты, пытаясь обучить его латыни, или он, объясняя тебе принципиальную структуру новейших языков программирования. 

Это был небольшой дом в Париже. Они проникли в сад перед домом и опустились на балкон. Дверь была открыта, и ночной ветер трепал занавеси. В первый момент Джона поразила такая беспечность человека, обещанного вампиру. Но только войдя в комнату, Джон понял причину. Скип работа за компом. Увидев их, он тут же отбросил стул и кинулся к Эмилу, обхватил его руками за шею и стал целовать лицо. Он тихо плакал. Он был похож на женщину, к которой наконец вернулся возлюбленный. 

— Эмил, боже, Эмил. Мой Эмил, — Скип сорвал с шеи шарф и замер, откинув голову. 

Джона даже уколола игла ревности. За всё посмертие никто так не предлагал ему себя. 

— Извини, маленький. Это должен сделать я, — сказал Джон, — но если он будет ласков с тобой в процессе, я буду совсем не против. 

Скип нервно передёрнул плечами. Подошёл к Джону. 

— Как будет угодно повелителю, — процедил он сквозь зубы. 

— Ну вот, — Джон беспомощно развёл руки, смотря на Эмила смеющимся взглядом, — ещё один геморрой на мою дохлую шею. 

Эмил тихо рассмеялся: 

— Я тебя предупреждал, Романах. Ты не слушал. 

Подойдя ближе, он обнял своего любимого хакера, положил подбородок ему на плечо, глядя Джону в глаза: 

— Он будет слабее, если это сделаю я? 

— Да. Но дело не в этом. Обращает только Владыка. Ты ещё молод для этого. Ты не сможешь остановиться, вкусив его кровь, — Джон погладил Скипа по щеке, — тащи его на ковёр. Я хочу, чтобы ты овладел им, пока я буду его менять. 

Тайлер тихо всхлипнул, как тогда, на обряде. Как понял Джон, этот задушенный всхлип заменяет ему крик ужаса. 

— Тихо, маленький, — Джон осторожно поцеловал его, прикусив нижнюю губу, — твой любимый не так уж сильно изменился. 

Эмил фыркнул, аккуратно укладывая Тайлера на ковёр и стаскивая с него лишние тряпки. Он ласково гладил его тонкое тело, целовал шею, что-то нежно шептал ему на ухо, когда уложил его сверху и осторожно проник. Бросил взгляд на Джона: 

— Не медли. 

Джон погладил шею Скипа и вонзил в него клыки. И буквально вздрогнул всем телом. Гениальный мальчик провёл много лет в рабстве у людей. Чтобы его разум лучше служил правительствам тех или иных стран, с ним что только не вытворяли. Эмил дал ему свободу. Эмил подарил ему право быть не игрушкой, а человеком. И за Эмилом Скип был готов идти куда угодно. Даже в ад. Попроси Эмил его жизнь, просто чтобы утолить голод — и Скип бы отдал её без единого сомнения. Джон едва заставил себя вырвать клыки из раны. Его крови Скип взял совсем немного. Гораздо больше жадности он проявил, извиваясь под Эмилом и крича в оргазме. Он умер быстро. Его в этой жизни ничего не держало. Встав с ковра он первым делом снял очки, а потом посмотрел на валяющиеся в блаженстве голые тела. Одинаково дохлые и при этом довольные. Джон целовал Эмила, деля с ним вкус крови Скипа. 

— Народ, я пить хочу, — скромно сказал хакер, — давайте кого-нибудь убьём? 

Эмил тихо рассмеялся. И, оттолкнув Джона, встал, обнимая Тайлера и прижимая к себе. 

— Мы снова вместе. Пойдём, покормим тебя. 

*** 

Год пронёсся как на крыльях. Обычно для Джона время тянулось медленно, но не сейчас. 

— Я хочу сдохнуть, — сообщил Джон потолку, уже еле двигая бёдрами. 

— Я закажу элитный кол по этому случаю, — сообщил Скип, — серебряный, с гравировкой. 

Он катался на члене Джона с планшетом в руках и не собирался слезать. Рядом валялся Эмил и тихо ржал в подушку. Скип умел зарабатывать деньги, он был безжалостным стратегом и убийцей. Переехав в замок, слуга помог уничтожить многих врагов и здорово обновил всё вокруг. У красивого хакера был только один изъян. Он любил секс. Он обожал секс. Он был неутолим. Он перетрахал всех слуг Джона, он не слезал с самого Джона почти никогда. Эмилу больше перепадал зад Владыки, потому что член Владыки был плотно занят. Всегда. Скип даже работал на его члене! 

— С этим можно что-то сделать? — застонал Джон, моля всех римских богов о пощаде. 

— Подождёшь, э, сколько там осталось? — Эмил уже почти икал от смеха. — Нас пока маловато, чтобы тебя осушить, Домине. Другого способа не вижу. Кстати, — тут он помрачнел и посерьёзнел. — Солнце садится. Нам ведь пора? 

— Да, — Джон хлопнул Скипа по заду, — слезай, горе моё компьютерное. За Гербертом мы пойдём вдвоём. 

На этот раз была драка. Сильная, крепкая, кровавая драка. Герберт Моттс был крутым парнем и продолжал битву охотника-одиночки. Сейчас Джон лизал всё его тело, заживляя раны, а Эмил держал за руки, прижимая к полу в той халупе, что Моттс выбрал домом. Он даже не уехал далеко. Жил почти рядом с замком, истребляя мелких и слабых слуг Джона. 

— Ты же ждал его. Так какого чёрта? — спросил Джон, на пробу куснув Герберта чуть выше члена. 

— Я должен был быть уверен, что это Эмил, а не твой пускающий слюни раб. А теперь отвали, мертвяк. Мы трахнемся напоследок. 

— Не раньше, чем мы разденем тебя догола, охотник. Мне не нравится этот кол у тебя под рубашкой, — ухмыльнулся Джон, сверкая глазами. 

Потом он сидел на шатком стуле и только наблюдал красоту на полу. Эмил вытянулся во весь рост, укладываясь поверх Моттса. В первые минуты он ничего даже не делал. Просто положил ладони на лицо Герберта и смотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь. И чего-то ждал. Затем разомкнул губы: 

— Ты не ушёл и дождался меня. 

— Да. Я знал, что ты придёшь. Хотел, чтобы мы сдохли вместе. А потом… Ты же знаешь, Эмил. Если бы я хотел, ты и Владыка не ушли бы отсюда живыми. Как Тайлер? Всех уже перетрахал? — Герберт улыбнулся и потёрся носом о щёку Эмила. — Ты пахнешь собой. Говорят, вампиры не пахнут. 

Эмил мягко улыбнулся: 

— О, он заставил Владыку желать упокоения. Да, Моттс. Это было непросто. Но я стараюсь оставаться собой. 

Он погладил Герберта по бедру, потом похлопал, отбив странный ритм. Он всегда так делал, когда без слов ещё при жизни просил своего лучшего солдата, друга и любовника о близости. Герберт приподнялся и сам насадился на член Эмила до упора, вздрагивая от боли. Смазкой послужит кровь в разодранном заду. Он хотел так. Такую боль. Зарычав, он рухнул на пол и обхватил Эмила руками за талию. 

— Еби, Драный Волк, — ухмыльнулся Герберт, — еби как в последний раз. 

— Как скажешь, Шакал, — улыбнулся Эмил и впился в губы Моттса жадным, грубым поцелуем, размашисто двигая бёдрами, покусывая его губы, слизывая капельки крови и вздрагивая всем телом от мимолётных видений, проносящихся перед внутренним взором. Герберт рычал и выл от жажды. Он почти не заметил, как Джон разделся и лёг рядом с ними, лаская их обоих. Он нежно приподнял голову Герба и поцеловал его, потом Эмила. 

— Позволь сейчас. Там будет лучше, — тихо пошептал он ему в губы, — подними его на руки. Я сделаю быстро. 

Эмил только кивнул и сделал так, как велел ему Джон. Джон придерживал Герберта, он тёрся своим членом о его бёдра, а потом втиснулся внутрь. Герберт закричал от боли и наслаждения, Эмил зарычал от желания и запаха крови. Они оба были внутри. И Джон пил Герберта. Он немного размыкал губы, позволяя крови течь по телу. И Эмил слизывал её. А Герберт стонал и извивался, насаженный на их тела. Джон остановился и дал ему руку. И Герберт изменился в их объятьях. Он лежал между ними, дрожащий после изменения, и гладил их руки. 

— Хочу медведя, — заявил Герберт, — что? Он первый начал! Год пытается меня сожрать, шатун проклятый. Имею я право его сожрать? 

— Только шкуру сохраним, ладно? — Эмил с удовольствием размял его мощные плечи. — Для Вадима. 

Джон лежал рядом с ними и думал. О том, что давно не был так счастлив. И что если и хочет умереть, то от рук этих психов. 

*** 

Джон зарычал, падая на одно колено. Герберт сверху нажал сильнее. Этот год постоянного обучения не прошёл даром, но к своему стыду Владыка пока ещё не мог получить победу в рукопашной над простым обращённым слугой по имени Герберт Моттс. 

— Как не стыдно, повелитель? — Герб куснул его за ухо. 

—Я тебя всё равно сделаю, мелкий наглец! 

Эмил и Скип сидели на полу у трона, наблюдая за боем. Герб настаивал, чтобы тренировки Владыки проходили именно в том зале, где обратили Эмила. 

— Эй! Борцы! Вы не забыли, какой сегодня день? 

— Нет, — ответил Джон, — видишь, тренируюсь на твоего быка беловолосого идти. 

Ему иногда хотелось забыть об этом дне, но Эмил напоминал. Ему нужна была вся его банда, чтобы чувствовать себя целым, неразбитым. Укус одного охотника в год был ожидаемой им традицией. 

Вадим укрылся в Канаде, в доме на берегу озера. Он сидел на лодочном причале, в кресле. Увидев их, покачал головой. 

— Долго добираетесь, парни. Как Герб и Скип? 

Эмил подошёл к нему и повернулся лицом к озеру, заложив руки в карманы военных брюк. 

— Не долго. Просто он, кажется, всё сильнее жалеет, что захотел всех нас в коллекцию, — он вздохнул. — А что им сделается? Они же теперь вампиры, Вадь. Они не изменились и не изменятся уже никогда… 

Повернувшись к русскому, Эмил внимательно на него посмотрел: 

— Ты как вообще? Помню, ты говорил, что твой народ никогда не любил кровопийц. 

— Как сказать, — Вадим пожал плечами, — месяца три я пил. Заливал в себя вино, как воду в лошадь. Но ты же знаешь, меня это не берёт. Потом с год я искал бога. Ходил по всяким монастырям, изучал религии. Нашёл несколько средств против кровопийц. Но потом подумал-подумал и решил, что нахер мне это всё без тебя. Кто меня будет хавать? 

Эмил хмыкнул и хлопнул Вадима по плечу, соизмеряя силу: 

— Меня он тоже спаивал. Почти весь первый год. Не вином, сам понимаешь… он. Прости, я бы хотел сам. Но всё-таки между укушенным в первые века нашей эры римлянином и мной есть разница в силе. Хотя Моттса кое-кто в рукопашной так и не сделал, — последнее было сказано с лёгкой насмешкой и при этом видом, призывающим не обижаться на подколы. 

— Ну, что ж. Двум смертям не бывать, одной не миновать. Иди сюда, чёртов монстр. И да, можешь не сомневаться. При первой же возможности я суну кулак тебе в жопу, — Вадим приглашающе раскрыл объятья. 

Джона затрясло. Он предвкушал этого огромного сильного мужчину. Скользнув в его объятья как самая нежная из любовниц, он поцеловал Вадима в шею. Эмил при этом гладил плечи и затылок гиганта. Джон начал его пить. Ему казалось, это нереально, это всё равно что пытаться выпить океан. Сердце никак не хотело замедляться, а Джон боялся расширять рану, чтобы не навредить Вадиму. Наконец, дыхание русского замедлилось, и он откинул голову на спинку кресла, будто заснул. Переход дался с трудом. Вадим пил Джона долго, нежно обнимая. Джону казалось, ему придёт конец. Но смерть отпустила сегодня их обоих. Когда Вадим открыл глаза, он первым делом сунул Джону в руку листик с координатами на карте! Он его что, спутником орбитальным считает?! 

— Там живут нехорошие люди, — сказал Вадим, — и я бы очень хотел с ними встретиться. Если ты не против, Папа. 

Джон вздрогнул всем телом. Теоретически, Дети-по-крови могли его так называть. Практически никто даже не пытался. Пожалуй, Вадиму он не будет это запрещать. Он же не самоубийца? Эмил улыбнулся, показав увеличившиеся клыки: 

— Не очень далеко. И, кажется, там будет небольшая мясорубка. Давайте, парни. Хочу если не поучаствовать, то полюбоваться. 

— Вадя, Вадя-а-а-а, — канючил Герберт, идя следом за белым медведем, — ну научи-и-и-и. Вон, Джон ещё жопу Цезаря живой видел, а в мышку не умеет! 

— Отвали, — пробурчал медведь, — ты же знаешь, у меня это только от пережора. Вечно Джонни кто-то поиметь пытается, а я, как дозорный, вечно левым остаюсь! 

Джон слышал этот разговор, сидя на ветке дерева, под которым с задумчивым видом бродил Эмил. Эмилу было скучно. А бандюки и вражеские вампиры в радиусе тысячи километров от Улья закончились. 

— Чёрт меня дёрнул вас покусать! — возмутился Джон с ветки. 

— Сам виноват. И вообще, у Скипа гарем по тридцать раз переёбан. Тащи свою жопу за слугами! Пора за Мулки вылетать! 

— Я не пойму, чей замок! Эмил! 

— А действительно, чей? — с ехидством спросил Эмил, уже прикидывая, как бы перекормить Вадима и покататься у него на спине. — Римляне таких не строили! Ну и да, пора в дорогу. 

— Что поймал, то моё, — сообщил Джон намекающим тоном, посверкивая на Эмила глазами. 

Он очень его хотел. Но сейчас своё желание он решил оставить Мулкани. 

Доктор Исайя переключился на науку. Конкретно занялся изучением свойств крови. Он стоял за углом здания, где располагалась лаборатория, курил сигарету. Ветер красиво ласкал его седеющие волосы. Из всей группы Эмила он был старшим. 

— А мне как раз сегодня жениться предлагали. А в прошлом году замуж. Где вас столько черти носили, господа? — он улыбнулся Эмилу как старому другу. 

У Джона защемило в груди, когда Мулки крепко обнял Эмила. Эмил на мгновение уткнулся носом в шею учёного, чувствуя, как пульсирует его кровь под пальцами. 

— Я же надеюсь, ты отказался в обоих случаях? У нас вроде как давняя помолвка в силе, — отстранившись, он улыбнулся, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Мулкани. 

— Да я бы и так отказал. Без дохлого красавчика у тебя за спиной. Можешь не параноить, Эмил, я не накачивался ядом, хоть Киллик меня и уговаривал. Не ходи к нему. Прошу. Он женился, потом развёлся. Тяжело ждать годами, правда. У него детишки и раньше были. Ему есть, для кого жить, он не ждёт встречи. Что, вампир, развлечёмся? 

Эмил нехотя отошёл в сторону: 

— Обсудим это через год, ладно, Мулки? Приступай, Джон. 

Джон двинулся к Мулки, но тот зажал ему рот рукой. 

— Нет, — он пьяно улыбнулся вампиру, — не хочу в шею. Банально. Пей из бедра, пока Эмил трахает меня в рот. 

Джон подавился словами. Он, конечно, был из свободного времени, но эти ребята ставили его в тупик. 

— Может, момент смерти обойдется без минета? — осторожно спросил он. 

— Закусить смерть минетом — самое то, — ухмыльнулся Мулкани, выбираясь из одежды. 

Джон только бросил на Эмила беспомощный взгляд. 

— Это последняя просьба, Джон, ты же знаешь, — Эмил уже расстёгивал ремень и опускался на колени рядом с другом. — Мою ты выполнил. 

Он ласково погладил Мулкани по голове. Тот жалобно застонал, целуя живот Эмила, а потом забрал его глубоко в горло. Джон опустился сзади. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить кончиком языка анус мужчины. Какой же великолепный слуга у него будет. И только потом вонзил зубы ему в ногу, касаясь рукой груди и слушая удары сердца. Этот акт полностью зависел от наслаждения Эмила. Как надо любить человека, чтобы свою смерть подстроить под его оргазм! Мулки начал уходить только когда Эмил кончил ему в горло. Джон закрыл рану и перевернул Мулкани на спину. Тот побледнел, черты заострились. Он крепко держал Эмила за руку. Джон поднёс запястье к его губам. 

— Из жопы пить не дам, извращенец, — сказал он, ласково улыбнувшись. 

— Вы так банальны, хозяин, — даже умирая, этот псих умудрялся над ним издеваться! 

Но всё же начал пить, к удивлению Джона нежно гладя его руку. Эмил держал друга всё время. Даже когда тот изменился и поднялся, с удивлением осматриваясь. 

— Мир просто офигенный, — прошептал Мулки, — а правда, что Вадим может превращаться в медведя? Скорее давайте кого-нибудь убьём, и я хочу это увидеть. 

Джон покачал головой. Он не обращал охотников. Он просто перетягивал Улей Эмила из мира людей в мир вампиров. Они все эти годы поддерживали связь, ждали укуса и скучали по тем, кто перешёл на ту сторону. Больше ничто никого из них не волновало. Эмил тихо рассмеялся, поглядывая на Джона: 

— Кого ты хочешь убить? Это уже хочу видеть я. 

— Пофигу, — честно сказал Мулки, сверкая глазами. 

*** 

Эмил вскинул голову, провожая взглядом потревоженную чем-то ночную птицу. Она с криком вылетела из ветвей и затерялась в ночи за замковыми стенами. Ночь здесь наступала быстро, скорее всего, именно поэтому Джон когда-то выбрал этот замок для своего Улья. Эмил прикрыл глаза. Иногда ему казалось, что его уши шевелятся, как у животного, когда он прислушивается к звукам. Про запахи он даже не сомневался. Он и при жизни всё чуял лучше многих, ибо почти ослеп в плену у человеческих ещё врагов. Наступала Та Самая Ночь. Эмил вздохнул и открыл глаза, глядя на вяло перетекающую воду в пруду внутреннего замкового сада. 

— Что будем делать, парни? Сердцем я хочу, чтобы Киллик вернулся в семью сегодня. Умом я понимаю, что ничего не выйдет. Он будет сопротивляться. Он будет страдать. Он может умереть. Окончательно. 

Эмил оглянулся на Джона, словно прося его подтвердить эти горькие выводы. Джон вздохнул. Он сидел на кожаном диване, лаская Скипа. Тот лежал рядом, положив голову Джону на колени. Тот аккуратно ранил когтями свою руку, давая Тайлеру слизывать капельки крови. 

— Я понимаю, как это важно для вас, парни. Но я бы оставил его в покое. У него семья. Сейчас двое детей. И еще трое до брака. Он уже получил своё продолжение. Такие люди крепко держатся за жизнь. Мой яд может не подействовать. И он просто умрёт. 

— Тогда за Церном, — прогудел Вадим: он сидел у бассейна по-турецки, наблюдая, как Мулки и Герберт плескаются в воде. — Но предупреждаю. Он всегда на войне. И там будут бомбы. 

— Что делать. Вы же не отвалите, — сказал Джон, — придётся раскинуть мозгами. 

Церн встретил их в Афганистане, в военной форме. Он стоял на холме с одной стороны поля, они с другой. Растяжками и минами было покрыто всё, что можно было покрыть. И даже сам Церн был в жилете со взрывчаткой. 

— Пиздец вам, упыри! — ухмыльнулся он. 

— Знаешь, что меня радует в этой ситуации, Эмил? — сказал Джон, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. 

— Ну, точно не то, что у нас нет крыльев, верно? — Эмил стоял рядом, в уме уже прикидывая возможные способы добычи Церна. 

— Нет! Меня радуют размеры твоего ебанутого отряда! Он был маленький! Вперёд, в воздух! 

Джон буквально сбросил Эмила Церну на башку и сейчас яростно сосал его кровь, пока Эмил разминировал жилет. Аккуратно вытряхнув друга из смертельно опасного кокона, Эмил обнял его, прижался всем телом. И, не удержавшись, слизнул с его кожи капли крови, будто бы случайно пролитые Джоном. 

— Вот чем-чем, а пушечным ядром я ещё не работал, — Эмил усмехнулся, покусывая Церна за ухо. — Ты так не хотел возвращаться в отряд, любимый? 

— Ненавижу тебя! И вампирюгу этого грёбаного! Один в год! Один в год, суки! Ждать вас годами! — Церн застонал, впиваясь пальцами в волосы Джона. 

Ступил, конечно, Джон. Ему активно не нравился жилет со взрывчаткой. И он его отшвырнул. Не рассчитав силы. В метрах от них разверзся огненный ад! Жилет зацепил всю схему на заминированном поле. Джон смотрел, раскрыв глаза. Это было великолепно. Отстранившись, он дал Церну руку. 

— Пей, рыжий дьявол. И смотри на ад, что ты устроил. 

Эмил с раздражённым шипением едва успел перекатиться подальше, на всякий оттаскивая и Джона с Церном. Старые человеческие привычки. Он даже не думал, что они ещё живы в нём. 

— О, Джон, поверь: с настоящим рыжим дьяволом ты ещё не знаком. И если Вадим тебе только на словах обещал, то он без слов загонит тебе кулак в задницу. Сразу по локоть, — Эмил злобно усмехнулся, обнимая сразу два тела и царапая Джона когтями. — Я не злопамятный. Но Скип подарил мне на День Смерти очень красивый дневник. 

Церна быстро перестало трясти в муках перерождения. Он лежал на земле и смотрел на огонь. 

— Местные в самом деле называют меня рыжим американским дьяволом. Может, не будем их разочаровывать? Я голоден, ребята. А они уже точно мчатся сюда в надежде, что америкосы самоубились всем своим оружием. 

— А можно я тоже присоединюсь? — Эмил с надеждой заглянул Джону в глаза. — Я едва не забыл. Но у меня к этим тварям свои давние счёты. И я не ужинал. 

— Приятного аппетита, парни, — улыбнулся Джон. 

*** 

В этом году история была самая интересная. Дом охотника. Настоящего одиночки, как Моттс. Куча оружия. Арбалет смотрит Джону в грудь. Эмил у Дерга за спиной. Рука Эмила у Дерга в штанах. Тот закусил губу до крови, но арбалет не опускает. 

— Муки выбора? — поинтересовался Джон. 

— Дохлые бляди. Киллик понял, что вы не придёте за ним, и готовит новый отряд. Узнал где-то, что если сжечь сердце Владыки на брёвнах, освящённых в церкви, все его жертвы излечатся. 

— А ты уверен, что это нам нужно? — выдохнул Эмил рыжему бронебойному орудию в облике человека на ухо, продолжая всё настойчивее ласкать его член. — Например я уже мог умереть человеческой смертью. Годы идут, Дерг. Я понимаю, тебе было тяжелее других. Но ожидание кончилось. Мы ждём тебя. Очень ждём. 

Джон сделал шаг вперёд, лезвие серебряной стрелы упёрлось ему в грудь. 

— Как мальчишка? Хакнул весь мир? — Дерг помотал головой, его руки тряслись. 

Джон взял арбалет и осторожно отвёл в сторону. Рука загорелась болью. Арбалеты вымачивали в отварах осины и борца. 

— Ждёт тебя. С нетерпением. Мы забрали бы и Киллика, но боимся за его жизнь. Он может не обратиться. 

Эмил обнял Дерга, едва заметно морщась, и положил руку ему на грудь. Туда, где билось сердце. 

— Мы тебя любим. Решайся. Снимай свои амулеты. Церн уже за год устал быть единственным рыжим в команде. 

Дерг обречённо вздохнул. И отбросил арбалет в угол. 

— Кто мы тебе, мертвяк? Мы стояли на коленях, когда ты рвал Эмила в лоскуты. Что мы для тебя? Рабов мало? 

— Вы моя семья, — сказал Джон, — я люблю вас больше всего на свете. 

Он сам не ожидал, что скажет это. Он долго к этому шёл. В его Улье больше не было рабов. Даже старые слуги испытали изменение отношения к себе. Джон потакал им, а своих любимцев откровенно баловал. Те отвечали взаимностью всем в Улье. Мулки бы любимцем дам. Хоть и парней из прислуги ловил регулярно. Но любая служанка знала точно: если Владыка не в настроении, лучше сбегать к Мулки, притереться к его боку, поскулить. Мулки пойдёт в главную спальню и сделает Владыке приятно. И Владыка успокоится. На этой странной связи держался весь Улей, и Джон не хотел это терять. 

— Если ты не веришь ему, поверь мне, Дерг, — Эмил целовал его шею, ласкал кожу языком. — Ты нам нужен. Ты мне нужен. 

— Хер с вами, — вздохнул Дерг, снимая всю защиту, — я иду домой. 

Джон поцеловал Эмила, прежде чем вонзить зубы в Дерга. Дерг вскрикнул, Джон наблюдал, впитывая кровь. Смотрел, как Эмил с наслаждением облизывает пальцы, перепачканные в семени любовника. Дерг стал падать, они опустились на пол вместе с ним. Джон отпустил Дерга быстро: несмотря на геройский вид и острый язык, сердце у него было ни к чёрту. 

— Укуси, Эмил, — Джон протянул Эмилу своё запястье, — открой путь для него. 

Эмил оскалился, позволяя клыкам расти: 

— Ты впервые доверяешь мне это, Романах. Спасибо. 

И он вцепился в руку повелителя, не отказав себе в удовольствии сделать небольшой глоток его крови. 

— Пей, Дерг. Я с тобой. 

Дерг взял немного. Похоже, он всё же не смирился с новым состоянием. Ничего, у него будут годы. Отбросив от себя Джона, он забился в судорогах трансформации. Это было дольше, чем с остальными. Дерг действительно мучился. Эмил всё это время обнимал его за плечи, целовал, пел какие-то военные песни, от которых Дерг начинал посмеиваться и тут же задыхаться от боли. Наконец Дерг встал. Его шатало, но кожу уже покрывал вампирский блеск. 

— Жрать хочу, — прошептал Дерг, — валим отсюда. Киллик уже точно спешит на помощь. И если ему будет так же херово, как и мне, я против того, чтобы этот старпёр-Казанова участвовал в вечеринке. 

— Переноси, Джон, — Эмил обнял Дерга, поддерживая его. — Заскочим перекусить в какое-нибудь захолустье. И сразу домой. 

*** 

Эмил с самого утра тенью ходил за Владыкой, при каждом удобном случае облапывая его за все доступные места, целуя кожу и заглядывая в его глубокие зелёные глаза: 

— Давай, Центурион. Соглашайся. Скип уже заказал какие-то эти ваши римские благовония, а Дерг откопал в твоих сундуках сандалии. Кстати, как ты ухитрился их так сохранить? Ты их тоже покусал, да, да? 

— Это хитрый план, чтоб напасть на меня одновременно и сожрать? 

Джон приподнял бровь, потираясь задом о стояк Эмила. На самом деле он был не против. Оргии. И даже смерти в процессе. Но он любил мучить Эмила ожиданием. 

— Ну… мы твой любимый гарем. Ты же можешь давать нам такой шанс. Раз в столетие. Это будет первая попытка, — Эмил треснул его по заднице, как женщину. 

Джон застонал: с Эмилом он, чёрт побери, терял маску Владыки. 

— Чёрт с тобой, кровосос, собирай парней в спальне. И скажи Ваде, что сегодня он не отвертится со своим любимым «надо валить сосны, чтобы не дать врагу напасть на нас с деревьев». Он своим богатырским лбом уже все свалил. А если он попытается укокошить мою любимую секвойю, его ждёт страшная казнь. 

— О, разумеется скажу, — Эмил прикусил Джона за ухо. — Мы ждали годами этого дня. Не заставляй нас ждать дольше. 

Уже буквально через час вся банда собралась в самой большой спальне на гигантской кровати владыки. У стен курились те самые благовония, а парни застыли на коленях вокруг ложа. Каждый из них оставил на себе какое-то одно украшение. Эмил, решив побесить повелителя, надел ошейник из тонкой чёрной кожи с заклёпками. У Дерга был браслет на плече. Все ждали. Эмил, забравшись на кровать, выгибал спину, будто пантера, готовая броситься и растерзать жертву. Джон смотрел на них в восхищении. Потом сбросил римскую тунику, почти такую, как в те давние времена, и остался в одних сандалиях. Он действительно хранил их с тех самых пор и не был уверен, что они переживут эту ночь. Да блин, он сам не был уверен, что её переживет. Вначале он обошёл ложе по кругу, как тогда, в обряде. Погладил каждого из них по голове и плечам. Скипа щёлкнул по носу, шевелюру Дерга цвета запёкшейся крови слегка оттянул, заглянув в глаза. А потом забрался на кровать к Эмилу. Вначале куснул его за плечо, накрывая собой. Но потом лёг на ложе сам. 

— Ко мне. Все. Я весь ваш, — сказал Джон властным голосом, облизав губы. 

— А скажи, сколько кулаков одновременно выдержит твоя задница? — вкрадчиво спросил Эмил, поглаживая пальцами анус повелителя. — Как громко ты будешь кричать, если мы с тобой это сделаем? 

На самом деле он ничего такого не делал. Но пальцами уже проник внутрь, отыскивая нужную точку. Свободной рукой он вцепился в волосы Джона, заставляя его запрокинуть голову. 

— Все ваши или один Вадима, — прошептал Джон и тихо застонал, когда Мулки нашёл его рот своими губами. 

Дерг не стал просить разрешения. Царапнув грудь Джона, он с наслаждением припал к порезу. Церн просто гладил Эмила и Дерга по спине. Скип со своей гиперсексуальностью не мог выдерживать это издевательство не участвуя. Он уже стоял на четвереньках и жалобно скулил, насаживаясь на член Вадима. Гигант ласково придерживал его, поглаживая шею и волосы. Скип был безумен и неутолим, но не забывал, кто королева действа. Обхватив рукой член Владыки, он ласкал его, быстро и сладко дроча. 

— Кто мы для тебя? Скажи это, — Эмил оскалился и, уложив Джона на себя, вошёл в него, не мешая другим и заставляя его держать ноги широко раздвинутыми, лаская их между переплетением ремней сандалий. 

— Вы всё для меня, — тихо сказал Джон. 

Он ласкал их поцелуями, позволяя кусать неглубоко. Они пьянели от его крови. Церн первым ранил себя, давая Джону возможность лизать укус и тихо рыча от вожделения. 

— А ты… — Эмил помедлил, прикусив его шею. Потекла кровь. — Ты — наша Детка. И мы тебя любим. Да, парни? Мы ведь любим нашу Детку? 

И он припал к укусу, жадно глотая кровь Владыки. Джон застонал от наслаждения, изгибаясь от кайфа. Эмил нанёс неглубокую рану, но всё равно пальцы на ногах сладко поджимались. Он взвыл, когда Вадим навалился на него. Он уже кончил со Скипом и сейчас вламывался внутрь, тесня член Эмила в теле Джона. 

— Детка, — пробасил он, оттягивая Эмила от раны за волосы и припадая к ней губами. 

Джон стонал и хрипел в их руках, прося пощады. Это было слишком. Пожалуй, с момента обращения он не испытывал такого. Он раскинул руки, позволяя впиться в себя Скипу и Мулки. Затрещали сандалии. Церну и Дергу достались ноги. Они им питались, убивали его, и Джон жаждал этого. Он кончал в их объятьях, изливаясь на живот. Эмил тихо зарычал у него над ухом, отпуская его и изливаясь внутрь его тела. 

— Ты слабеешь, Владыка. Тебе страшно? 

— Нет. Мне не страшно, — прошептал Джон, — это был бы лучший…вариант. 

Он и правда слабел, но уходил спокойно. Они оторвались от него, удержали на краю. Зализывали раны. Джон был сейчас в их руках. Дерг перевернул его на живот и вломился внутрь. Скип соскочил с кровати и принёс большую бутыль, прижал к губам Джона. Свежая кровь. Человека убили не более часа назад. Гадёныши. Джон пил, захлёбываясь страстью и жаждой. Церн скользнул под него и снова Джон получил второго партнёра в зад. Джон оторвался от бутылки и пьяно улыбнулся Эмилу. Эмил улыбнулся в ответ, поглаживая его по горлу: 

— Так приятно держать тебя в руках, когда ты так слаб. Так приятно ощущать, как жизнь вновь вливается в твоё тело лишь потому, что этого захотели мы. Боги, Джон, теперь я понимаю, в чём был твой кайф, когда я извивался под тобой на том алтаре. Ты хочешь моей крови? — он протянул ему запястье. 

Джон впился зубами в руку Эмила, но сделал всего несколько судорожных глотков и забился в экстазе. Они его отпустили. Джон лежал, смотря в потолок. Потом тихо засмеялся. Смех становился все сильнее, его просто корчило. 

— Мы сделали тебе очень больно? — испуганно спросил Скип. 

— Нет, парни, напрягите мои дары. Киллик близко. И он ведёт по мою душу таких мужиков! Но, блин. В этот раз не хочу алтарь. Я всё же обращу этого идиота и их всех скопом. Повеселимся? Детка наелся, потрахался и хочет праздника, — Джон капризно надул губы. 

Ему нравилась эта новая роль. Эмил тоже почуял. И рассмеялся: 

— Ну что, парни, встретим блудного сына? И посмотрим, что за пополнение он к нам привёл. Мне кажется, они красивые. И вкусные. 

Он тяжело дышал, его глаза пьяно блестели предвкушением. 

*** 

Киллик поднялся на холм, поправляя шляпу. Анита его не простит. Дети… Может, поймут, но не простят. Если выгорит, он станет героем. Не выгорит — что ж, сможет встретиться с детьми, когда они станут старше. Джонатан, Лукас и Джереми встали рядом с ним. Лукас настроил аппарат и поднёс к глазам. Лукас великолепный изобретатель. Его машина напоминает бинокль. Но это детектор. На различные материалы. 

— Ни хрена себе! Усатый. Ты нас подставил. Там куча современного железа. Дохрена мертвяков сытых. Оружия подвалы ломятся! 

— А золото? — спросил Джонатан, бросая на плечо громобой. 

Эта хреновина давала такой заряд серебряными кольями, что тварь сразу рвало в куски. 

— Дохрена. Но гемора с его добычей тоже дохрена. 

Джонатан молчал. Там, за холмом, прятался его отряд из пятнадцати человек. Вчера их было шестнадцать, но Старпа вампирюги отправили к праотцам всего пару часов назад. 

— Там твои друзья? — спросил он усатого наводчика. 

— Да, — сказал Киллик, доставая сигарету и прикуривая. 

— И ты идёшь за них сдохнуть? Тебе плевать на золото? 

— В сущности да. А насчёт сдохнуть — как получится. Увы, Центурион любит красивых мужиков. 

— Ненавижу это дерьмо, — процедил сквозь зубы Джонатан, — спускаемся. 

Эмил встал между зубьев крепостной стены замка, глядя вперёд. Он их видел. Он видел Киллика, видел и парней, которых он привёл. Он с хрустом размял плечи и, когда Джон подошёл к нему, притянул его к себе, снова глядя на охотников. 

— Видишь того, высокого, с каким-то прибором дальнего виденья? Подари его мне, когда мы закончим. 

— А мне нравится вон тот, со здоровой пушкой на плече. Бери. Может, ребят позовём? Пусть тоже заказы оставят. Не хочу их убивать. Красавчики. Просто подарок. Хотят золота? Мы их оденем в золото, прежде чем обратить. 

Джон поцеловал Эмила в шею. Ему совершенно не хотелось думать о драках. Чёрт принёс этих козлов как раз в начале его медового… столетия.


End file.
